


Need

by thenotsofantasticlifestory



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fisting, It's Just Dirty OK, OC X CANON, Sub!Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotsofantasticlifestory/pseuds/thenotsofantasticlifestory
Summary: When Law gets in the mood to be on the receiving end, he's very impatient to do so. Kiki decides to give him some relief in the bathroom of a bar while the rest of the Hearts enjoy their party.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> You guys read the tags, its just PWP lol

Law hated this.  


Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Sitting at a fairly deserted tavern and watching his crew enjoy themselves was good, so were the past few glasses of surprisingly adequate beer. Having Kiki across from him, laughing at some inane joke of Penguin’s, cheeks already lightly flushed with drink and eyes gazing back at him every interval in their glowing way was also good.  


What was not good was the uncomfortable strain he’d had in his nether regions for the past hour.  


Law shifted for the hundredth time on the bench, awkward friction sending little jolts through him but nothing near close enough to what he wanted. It wasn’t that he and Kiki hadn’t had time alone together, even among the crowded submarine they’d made it work. It was that he was needing something more, something intrusive and dirty and he still cursed that she had turned him on to this other side of sex he hadn’t known before he met her but dammit if he didn’t _crave_ it now. But he wouldn’t submit himself like that while any of his crew were in earshot, _couldn’t._ And lately it seemed his subordinates were always within listening distance.  


Until finally, mercifully, the docked for the first time in weeks. Law had already begun the mental preparations to have a private night but of course, the jubilation of being on solid ground again had his friends sweeping him up with them to the local pub in celebration. And now, amidst the loud din of laughter and chatter, Law found himself stuck.  


Kiki, sitting there looking so beautiful and powerful, right in front of him certainly didn’t help either. The dim lighting made her look perfect, the sharpness of her jawline in contrast to her soft features, and the gold reflections of ale swimming in her hazel eyes mesmerized him. She caught him looking too, feeling her shoe lightly grazing up his leg in a way that made him burst out in goosebumps. He downed the entirety of his drink in a few gulps, returning the stare she was giving him with dark, meaningful eyes, trying silently to communicate what he wanted of her.  


Kiki thought she could read him, but to be sure she set down her glass. With a languid finger she traced the rim, watching as his eyes glued themselves to the tracing digit as his own hand clenched around an empty glass. Her finger dipped, stirring the drink within before she brought it back up, wrapping lazy lips and sucking off the alcohol. He could feel the thickness in his throat when he tried to swallow.  


Giving a cautious glance around, and deciding most of the crew was sufficiently tipsy and wrapped into their own conversations, Kiki rose, giving a pointed stare to the bathroom in the corner and walking off. Law waited, deciding to count to a hundred before following just to avoid any suspicion. He made it to twenty-two.  


++++++++++  


The second the lock clicked they were on each other, hands groping in a wild barrage as they pressed in aimless, hot open-mouthed kisses. Law felt his back slam against the wall, never once breaking the insistent clash of lips as he pulled Kiki closer, a hand behind her neck. One of his hands grasped her wrist, tugging her toward his backside with a demanding press she couldn’t mistake. He could feel her smile against his lips as her fingers pressed into the cleft of his jeans. With a sudden movement, she grabbed him by the hips, breaking the kiss, and spinning him around to face the wall.  


“Fuck you want this bad, don’t you?” her hand snaked forward to press against the hard bulge in his jeans. Law groaned, grounding against the palm and already working the fly of his pants. At the sound of the zipper Kiki pulled the jeans down to his knees in one swift yank.  


“Hey!” Law yelped at the sudden exposure.  


She sniggered, standing on tip toes to press a kiss to the back of his neck, “You don’t wanna cum in your pants, do you?”  


His forehead pressed against the wall with a huff, “Just hurry up before someone notices we’re gone.”  


She ignored his impatience, grounding the heel of her hand against him, “Or maybe you do want someone to see,” his fingers flew to her wrist holding her there and rubbing into her palm as she continued, “it’d be interesting for the crew to see how desperate their captain is to get off.”  


“ _Fuck_ Kiki…don’t talk like that,” though the idea brought a heated twist to his abdomen, “someone might hear.”  


Her eyes were already scanning the bathroom before leaning over to grab at a small bottle of lotion. Taking it, she unscrewed the cap, setting it on the counter beside her.  


He jumped when her hand slid into his boxers, “Cold…!”  


Her breath was warm against his back at her chuckle as she squeezed a cheek appreciatively, “Usually I’m the one complaining about that.” Thumbs snaking into the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down to join his pants as she kneaded and groped at his ass.  


Law braced himself against the wall, pressing his rear back against the squeezing fingers, and panted, “ _Yes…_ ”  


With a sudden flash of inspiration, Kiki grabbed a small washcloth from the towel rack, balling it up into a tight gag.  


“Open up,” she motioned the makeshift gag toward his mouth.  


He sent her a look that she only returned with a quirked brow, “We both know how loud you can get, unless you _do_ want everyone to hear how good I’m making you feel, “ accenting this with a roll of her still clothed hips against his bare ass.  


Law bit his lip, a dark flush on his face but he knew she was right, and gave her a curt nod. He opened as Kiki worked the towel into his mouth. The rough texture of cheap cloth scratched at the sensitive inside of his mouth as he choked a bit, jaw already tensing as it was forced open wider. Once she had snuggly fit the gag, he could already feel the growing dampness as his mouth watered around it.  


“Feel okay?” she asked.  


A muffled sound was barely audible from behind the towel, before he nodded his head instead.  


She pressed more light kisses along the back of his shirt, pouring lotion into her hand and slicking her fingers. Just the sound of it had his cock twitching.  


He felt her hot breath against his ear as she pressed a quick kiss to his jawline.  


“Two taps to stop,” she whispered.  


He nodded, letting her spread his legs apart a bit wider, before two fingers were shoved ruthlessly inside him. Law was grateful then for the foresight of the gag as a near scream ripped from his throat only to be turned into muffled vibrations.  


She pulled his cheeks apart to better see the pink muscle already desperately trying to swallow her, clenching hot and tight around her fingers. She started to pump slowly, admiring the way the thick lotion looked so much like cum, squeezing out from his entrance at the fill of her digits.  


He felt his eyes flutter shut, hands fisting against the wall feeling the press and drag against every part of his sensitive walls as he gently rocked back against her hand. The sweat was already beading on his forehead as his body heated fast between the alcohol he’d had before and the heavy clothes still on his upper half. Her other hand slipped beneath his sweatshirt, up his chest, caressing and scratching at his skin.  


He pressed the side of his face against the wall, the gag growing damper and less breathable as he focused solely on drawing oxygen through his nose. No time was wasted as her fingers twisted and scissored, before curling up, finding his prostate with frightening accuracy. He canted his hips as his eyes rolled back, rough pads massaging and pressing harshly into the nerves.  


Kiki groaned at the reaction, before prodding tentatively with a third finger, and at the muffled moan he gave, worked it in, hearing his forehead hit the wall in an audible thud.  


“Fuck you know how beautiful you look like this Law,” she twisted her fingers eliciting a muted squeak, “so desperate to be stuffed full. You love when I stretch you open like this don’t you?”  


A shudder ran through him hearing her words as he felt the pressure of being opened send dull throbs of pain and pleasure sitting heavy in his abdomen. His cock hung rigid and untouched, occasionally bumping the wall and smearing beads of precum against it. Kiki was leaning against him, chest pressed to his back as he felt her own thick breathing dampening his shirt. He pressed back against her, the warm swell of her breasts and feel of eager lips as she attacked whatever part of his neck she could reach was sending him spinning. Shifting his weight, he took a shaky arm from the wall, reaching behind to find the length of arm she had preoccupied with fucking him. He wanted _more,_ he needed to feel more of her, grasping at her slick hand and shivering when he felt where her fingers disappeared against his own stretched rim. He cupped her hand, motioning her fourth and final finger to enter him.  


Before he could think any further, he felt the sudden withdrawal, a frustrated whine vibrating in his throat as he bucked back impatiently for her to continue. Kiki was breathing hard, the excitement of how much she was about to force into him sending a throbbing ache to her own neglected sex.  


“Hang on, need more lotion.”  


She was quick to squeeze an extremely generous amount into her hand, as the one that was palming at his chest slid down, gripping his hips for support. Law felt her forehead press into his back, as she focused her concentration back to his abused hole.  


One, two fingers slipped back in easily, his entrance still slick and wet with the lotion from before.  


The third worked back in, meeting some resistance as she felt himself tense up slightly, before the muscle nearly sucked it back in.  


She planted a quick kiss to his back, taking care to slowly force her last finger in, pulling out before pumping lightly back in, until she stared in awe at the sight of her entire hand being swallowed by him.  


Law groaned, tears pricking at his eyes as he kept his hands to the wall. He was so raw, so forced open more than he’d felt before, the wiggling of her fingers building the pressure in his lower half. He had wanted this so _badly,_ the sting and the sheer degradation of being fucked like this. His legs were trembling with the effort of keeping himself up and the ooze of lotion dripping liberally from his entrance was running down his thigh in a thick stream.  


Her eyes couldn’t be torn away as she slowly pumped her hand knuckle deep inside him, each tiny twist and twitch of her fingers sending violent shocks through him.  


“ _Fuck Law,_ just like that,” she quickened the pace, letting her fingers curl hard to brush against his prostate with each pull. Law felt his forehead slip against the wall from the sweat now running down, trying desperately to keep his focus on bringing air into his lungs and keeping his legs from giving out, but each drag against the puffy nerves brought whines and moans muffled against the gag.  


“I wonder what the others would think? Seeing their captain so desperate to be fucked like a greedy bitch. Taking my hand so well…” she marveled as Law shivered at the words.  


His cock was turning dark with need, bobbing rigid in the air still neglected as precum dribbled from the head. The hand she had on his hips moved forward, taking a firm grip of his shaft and Law had to dig his fingers uselessly against the wall to keep his knees from buckling.  


“Stay with me Law,” she murmured, fingers tracing up and down pulsing veins before she took the swollen head of his dick, “if your legs give out, I’ll hold you up by my fingers.” A digit dipped and pressed into the slit of his cock, releasing a gush of precum. She continued to fist him, a loud sickening squelch he could hear even through the thrum of blood in his head.  


He was spiraling quick, by instinct his body was struggling to draw air through the thick, spit soaked towel no matter how much he knew it wasn’t working.  


“Couldn’t even wait until we got back to the ship,” she marveled, stroking him finally in languid slow pumps, “so hungry to be fucked and abused like this.”  


Her fingers curled, abusing the already swollen prostate and suddenly tightening her fist around his cock in hard twisting strokes. Law was nearly hyperventilating, nostrils flaring as his lower body was roughly manhandled.  


“We might need to get a bigger dildo,” she mused, forcing her hand deeper, the tight ring of muscle twitching and fighting as she slowly worked her knuckles into him. The pressure was too much, more than he’d ever felt, his nails scrabbling against the wall as indecipherable pleas and words were spilling against the gag.  


“You take me so well,” she withdrew from him only to press past her knuckles again, watching the rim of his hole turning nearly purple with effort. Her other hand released his shaft to cup his balls, a choked sob racking through his body. She felt his sac tightening, “Are you close baby?”  


A muffled sob before he nodded vigorously. Between the hand that had returned to squeezing his cock and the fingers playing against his prostate, he couldn’t control which way to press his hips. His thighs were quivering hard, forehead slipping against the wall as his whimpers were swallowed into the towel.  


Her hips pressed into him in an imitation of fucking, forcing her hand deep as she rocked against him, mouthing and kissing at his neck, “Then cum for me Law.”  


The hard thrust to his abused prostate and harsh fisting of his cock made his eyes shoot open, his orgasm building faster than he could think and once the sharp incisor of her tooth bit into his shoulder he lost it.  


Law’s vision went white as he bucked wildly against her, his head thrown back as she could feel the thrumming vibrations in his throat from every muffled scream. She kept the press on his prostate and soon enough the overstimulated nerves were too much. Law’s head flung forward against the wall in a very loud thud that was deaf to his ears. He could feel his entire body quaking as he rode it out, letting her milk his cock until he slid bonelessly to the floor.  


For the life of him he couldn’t recall those moments after, mind and body numb to the world, all he knew was that once he felt like he could finally breathe somewhat normally, Kiki had managed to clean him up and yank his pants back on. She was still behind him as she pulled him gently into her, whispering words of praise and working the damp towel from his mouth. At any other time, Law would have been embarrassed at the drool that came from it in strings, but he was too drained. His jaw felt sore and as if reading his mind, her fingers came up to massage gently against the strained tendons.  


He spoke, only to have a scratchy croak come out, realizing how spent his voice was and cleared his throat, “ _Tha_ …Thanks…”  


Soft lips pressed to his temple, “You can make it up to me on the ship after the party,” her voice was thick and low and despite the exhaustion he felt, Law still managed to send her a smirk, licking his lips suggestively. The loud rapping at the door nearly made both jump out of their skin.  


“Anyone in there?”  


“Occupied!” Kiki called back without hesitation.  


Law staggered awkwardly to his feet, readjusting his wardrobe in the mirror and hoping he didn’t betray what they had just been doing. He pulled Kiki in for a hard kiss, a low growl reverberating in his chest, “Wait a minute then come out.”  


And with a flick of his fingers and a small flash of light he Shambled himself out.  


Kiki waited, fixing up any other betraying signs of their meeting in the bathroom, before flushing the toilet for effect and washing her hands. She opened to one of the crew waiting and clearly needing to empty his bladder.  


“All yours,” she stepped aside.  


The man rushed inside and slammed the door but not until Kiki heard a surprised mutter of “Oh damn someone used up all the lotion.”


End file.
